80 Days of You
by Loves Ironic Tragedy
Summary: Sora's a crossdresser. Zexion's a prick. Riku is 'too cool.' Demyx is an idiot. What do the four of them have in common? Absolutely nothing. Are they all trapped in the same messed-up summer filled with romance, confusion, and confessions? You know it.
1. So It Begins

**80 Days of You**

**Summary: **What do a Hooters waitress, an emo-kid, an idiot, and a cross-country jock have in common? Absolutely nothing! Are they going to have the best summer ever together? You bet.

**Authoress Note: **New story! Woot! Sometimes I wonder if I bite off more than I can chew, but this story is a _collaberation_ between myself and xMisaki-chan, AKA my buddy Zexion. (Because we're geeks. I'm Axel. LOVE IT.) This story is going to be written over the course of this summer and is going to be horribly stupid but incredibly amazing. I'm writing the SoRiku chapters, she's writing the Zemyx. Here's my first chapter! We're alternating. I do odd chapters, she does even. They have no correlation whatsoever other than some random plot points. It's pretty much an experimental story so enjoy it... or else.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Damn it.

**One**

_"It's nice to meet you, sir," the mild brunette with ambitious blue eyes greeted the interviewer sweetly with a hand held out to shake and an innocent, partially coy tilt of the head. A dazzling smile graced playful lips as hands were shook. When released, the brunette sat down in an office chair before a lucid, lanky redhead. "My name is Sora Yamamoto."_

_"The pleasure is mine, Miss Yamamoto. I've heard great things about you from your teachers. They all seem to think you'd be great for the job." The redhead rifled through a stack of papers with a photo of Sora in a red sundress on the front. A smile much like the one on her face now is on the face in the photo. Today she was wearing a dress similar to the one in it, but it was yellow and shorter, leaving much less to the imagination of horny adolescent boys. The man, whose nametag read 'AXEL' on it just like that in all caps, looked at Sora expectantly. "I want to know why you think you would be successful on our grounds."_

_Sora crossed her right leg over her left and leaned back in the stiff chair, inwardly sneering at the creaky piece. Her smile never faltered. Her shoulder-length chocolate-colored hair folded itself over her shoulder prettily. Her eyes glimmered. "I think that I would be a great addition because I am good with people and am intelligent. I'm good at solving problems. I can be put in stressful situations and not mind one bit."_

_AXEL nodded knowingly. A grin worked its way onto his face as he reached out his skinny right hand. He said, "I expect you to live up to those assurances."_

_They shook hands once again. Sora beamed. "I won't let you down, sir."_

Sora fumes at the memory. She wishes to burn it to death. Why did she have to apply for this goddamn job? As if it wasn't bad enough, her uniform makes her look skankier than her best friend Kairi's at the Waffle-Fry Hut. It's only the sixth day of summer vacation and she already wants to quit the job she just started. That's how bad the uniform is. She has to wear a black cheerleading skirt with red and yellow accents along with a revealing black camisole. Whenever she wears it she thinks of where she really wants to be—with her cheerleading squad. Sora may be going into junior year in high school, but all through sophomore year she was the captain of the JV squad. Her work uniform looks dangerously similar to her cheerleading ensemble; it breaks her heart to wear it every day and not be cheerleading with her girls. As for this job that she considers so horrible, Sora is working at a Hooters-like restaurant called Supreme. She's a waitress: a sixteen year old Hooters waitress with a creepy-ass boss named Axel that pays great money. That's why she keeps the job.

Sora, brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail, pencil sticking up from behind her left ear, and notepad in hand strides toward a table with four familiar guys sitting at it. She thinks they all go to her school but cannot be sure. She firmly slams her hand on the table and interrupts the session of laughter. They immediately stop, eyes going to her uses her free hand to pull up her strap higher as if to say, _yeah I'm a C-cup but you're not touching._

"Hey guys. Welcome to Supreme. Would you like something to drink?" she asks all of them, wearing a winning smile.

One of the four guys waves nonchalantly. His wavy pink hair is set-off by a pair of baggy black jeans and a white V-neck shirt, exposing a peek of his ripped chest. "Nice to see ya, Sora," he says pleasantly.

Sora flushes. _That is Marluxia. He is the junior class' vice president and was ranked third in his class._ In her mind, she groans. _He is so going to think I am a slut._

"It's nice to see you too, Marluxia," she says, not entirely surprised that yet another group of guys from her school has shown up at the establishment _she_ works- of _all_ fricking places –since school got out. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a virgin strawberry daiquiri," he orders, leaning his elbows on the table, folding his hands, and resting his chin on them.

"Alrighty then. What can I get for you?" Sora asks whoever else wants to order.

A blonde wearing an _Alice in Wonderland_ shirt looks at her from behind Marluxia. His single silver stud of an earring gleams dangerously. "I'll have a gin and tonic on the rocks," he says. "How did your economics grade turn out?"

_And there's Luxord, the school crook—the guy who sold me my fake ID and B+ final essay in economics last year. He graduated this year._

Sora laughs and hisses through her teeth playfully, "No can do, Lux. I'm going to need some ID."

Luxord frowns. His brow furrows. "You already know I can give you that." Something shiny from his pocket reflects light and Sora does not dare to question him any further.

"That's what she said," someone says. So came the voice of the boy across from Luxord. He has black hair but is prematurely graying in awkward skunk-stripes. He has a scar across his face from a knife fight freshman year and is blind in his left eye. "Hi, Sora," he says with a suggestive smile.

_And there's Xigbar the now-junior man-whore. He tried to get in my pants twice this past school year. Too bad he has no idea that…_

Sora bites her tongue, resisting the urge to bring him a slushie and dump it on him. "What do you want?"

"You in my bed."

"Wank off," she spits, flipping him off and immediately turning to the last guy at the table- the one nearest her. He has silver hair that ripples down his neck to his back. Sea green eyes hide behind long bangs that brush his cheeks. His lips are placed together contemplatively. His posture is the most respectable in the group of guys. Sora's face turns redder than a cherry.

_Riku Sasaki, captain of the cross-country and track teams, first place in his class, and hottest guy at Radiant Garden High School. I've had a crush on him since elementary school_ before_ every girl in the world wanted to screw him. He's the reason I…_

"HiSora," he says quietly. The girl almost explodes on the inside. Riku smiles at her, almost knocking her over with his hotness. "Diet Pepsi, please."

"Aw, look how cute Riku is, using his manners for his _crush_," Xigbar says in a childish voice.

Sora blushes. _Me, Riku's crush?_ She could have fainted right there.

"Riku's not _cute_, dumbass; shut your stupid face before I shut it for you," Marluxia warns, shooting daggers with his eyes. He picks up a coaster from the glossy mahogany table and whips it at Xigbar's face, hitting him in the forehead.

"You're right," Xigbar grumbles. "He's SEX-AY!" he yells, throwing his arms up in the air. Supreme goes silent and everyone stares at him awkwardly like when a fat man laughs. "I get it up for Riku Sasaki!" Not even two seconds later, Riku's fist was in his face. "Ow, Riku. Why do you hate me?" he asks with a lisp from under the knuckles pressing against his jaw.

Riku looks back at Sora, mischievous glint in his shadowed eyes, bad boy smile toying with his lips and poor little Sora's heart. "Diet Pepsi," he repeats, "_please._"

Sora's cellphone vibrates. Where does she keep it in that skimpy little outfit of hers? She hides it between her abdomen and underwear, holds it in place with the waistband, and keeps it on vibrate. But _that_ is a horribly dangerous idea.

Throwing back on her _Supreme_ exterior, she flashes the guys a wink. "Okay then. I'll be right back with those." And without another sentiment she walks away, hips gyrating and earning rightful stares.

Xigbar and Marluxia whistle at the same time. "Damn," they say, awestruck and at the same time.

Marluxia turns to Luxord. "Lux, you made her ID. What do you know about her?"

Luxord leans back and kicks his feet up on Xigbar's lap, who starts tapping the bare toes left uncovered in the man-flip-flops. He pulls his Blackberry out of his pocket, pushes some buttons, and is rambling off facts about Sora Yamamoto within moments.

For example, did you know that Sora was: voted 'Best Freshman-Class Ass' in freshman year, above average height for a female, twelfth in her class, the daughter of a model, an employee at Hoot—Supreme, and a damn good square-dancer.

Marluxia raises an eyebrow and exchanges a look with Riku or total confusion. "Square-dancing," they deadpan.

Luxord nods.

Marluxia reiterates. "Square. Dancing?" He hits his head with his hand (facepalm, if you will) and groans. "That's _great_."

"What's wrong, Mary?" Riku asks, raising an eyebrow and returning to stoicism. He folds his arms across his chest. He refused to show any form of emotion toward _that Sora girl._ He still remembered a time before every guy wanted to screw her. It infuriates Riku to think about how now she is a tool when she used to be a sweet girl.

Cheerleading ruins people, Riku decided long ago.

'Mary' rubs his forehead agitatedly. "Where the hell am I supposed to take her square-dancing?"

Riku laughs hysterically. Because he's lonely, Xigbar laughs a little too. "_You_ want to take _her_ square-dancing? Like a date?" The silver-haired runner covers his eyes with one hand as he laughs. "I'm sorry, that's just…"

Marluxia glowers, folds his arms. "_That's just_ what?"

Sora comes over, tray balanced skillfully on the palm of her left hand, three drinks on the surface. She set a sweating glass of Diet Pepsi in front of Riku; a large, whipped cream-topped virgin daiquiri was set in front of Marluxia; a small glass of what seemed to be water was put down in front of Luxord. Sora had to convince her boss to let her serve alcohol to a customer, if only this one time. Xigbar frowns.

"What about me?" he asks, pointing to himself with a twitchy pointer finger.

Sora puts a hand on her prominent hip. "What about you?"

"Don't I get anything?"

"You didn't order anything, stupid. Why, would you _like_ something to drink?" she asks with a snap. By now she just wants to hit him in the face. Can't really blame her—Xigbar _is_ really annoying.

"Yes I would."

"Too bad." Sora sticks her tongue out and readies her notepad. "Are you guys all set to order?"

Still fuming at Riku's snarky comment, Marluxia stands up, glares at him, and mutters something about going to the bathroom. Riku gives him a girly wave as he walks away. Then he looks up at Sora. "I'll have your loaded bacon-cheese fries and a date Friday night."

Sora turns bright red. Luxord laughs, saying how much that is going to piss off Marluxia. Xigbar just sulks in the corner with his head leaning against the wall, defeated. "S-s-sounds n-nice," Sora stutters. _Holy shat Riku just asked me out!_

Riku smirks. _Sorry, Marly, this one's mine._ "Awesome," he says, trying to put some emotion into his voice. Oh, how he was going to enjoy the look on Marluxia's face when he found out that Riku stole 'his' woman. "You have my number, don't you?"

Sora thinks back. Of course she has it, but it would be creepy if she didn't pretend to be unsure. She _does_, after all, spend countless hours at night with her Intensity in her hand, full text ready to be sent to Riku. But does she ever send it? No. No she doesn't. She's one of those girls that just aren't that lucky. Just because she's a cheerleader and a waitress at Hooters/Supreme doesn't mean she has balls.

Sora has balls alright.

"Y-yeah, I think I do," she tells Riku.

"Good. Text me later and I'll tell you the plans," he tells her back with a smile.

Marluxia finally returns from the, erm, bathroom and stands next to Sora, waiting to sit down. Luxord peers at the pink-haired junior with a diabolical smirk. Marluxia raises an eyebrow like, _is something on my face?_ Luxord simply says, "Guess who has a date with Sora," and Marluxia fucking _explodes_.


	2. A Day At The Beach

**80 Days of You**

**Summary:** What do a Hooters waitress, an emo-kid, an idiot, and a cross-country jock have in common? Absolutely nothing! Are they going to have the best summer ever together? You bet.

**Authoress Note: **I'm so excited to be starting a new story! This one should be a lot of fun. Sorry this took so long to type up, I had it finished for a few days but I didn't have access to the computer where the rest of the chapter was. (As a side note: I am not emo.)

**Disclaimer**: I own Kingdom Hearts, definitely. And I also own Microsoft, a pocky factory, and Nestea. Not really. Damn.

**Scotty Note!: **This is xMisaki-chan's chapter :D I've been waiting for her to finish for AGES. It's nice to have it done. I liked it. He. He. Heeeeh.

* * *

**One  
**_A Day At The Beach_

"Zexy! Why are you reading? You're so boring!" Demyx whines.

"Demyx, don't call me that," Zexion reminds, flipping a page of his book.

"But Zexy, we're at the beach! Stop reading and go in the water with me!" With that, Demyx snatches the protesting boy's novel and runs away, giggling maniacally.

"Give that back, Demyx," Zexion calls after him, not falling for the blond's attempt to get him in the water.

After about five minutes of running, Demyx looks back and realizes that the antisocial boy has not moved from his original spot. He sighs, trudging back to return the book to its rightful owner.

"I figured you'd realize I was still here eventually," states Zexion. The slate haired boy gently takes the book from the taller boy, the latter frowning as the book leaves his hands.

"Really Zexy, why aren't you enjoying yourself? We're at the beach, for crying out loud, go in the water! Or play volleyball with me!"

"I am enjoying myself," Zexion said wryly.

"How are you enjoying yourself if you're reading a book about-" Demyx tilts his head in order to read the title of the novel Zexion cradles in his arms"-string theory?" Of course, Demyx didn't know what string theory was, but it sounded boring to him.

"Didn't Sora and Riku say they'd be here at noon?" asked Zexion.

"Yeah, they did! But Sora's never on time; that girl takes forever to get ready to go out," Demyx complains.

"Wait until they get here and then make them go in the water with you. Sora likes swimming, and Riku will follow her anywhere," Zexion offered the hyperactive boy. **  
**"I don't wanna wait, I don't even know when they'll get here! I want to go swimswim now!" Demyx is pouting at this point, stomping his foot and exhibiting the signs of a two-year-old's temper tantrum.

Zexion holds back his sigh. He doesn't know why he even bothers to associate with the childish blond. Regrettably, his friend Axel was Demyx's best friend, so the slate haired boy was "friends by association", whatever that meant. Demyx isn't bad company, exactly, but he just isn't the type of person that Zexion found it worthwhile to become acquaintances with…well, Zexion doesn't exactly want to associate with any people, but especially not Demyx's type. They were almost complete opposites. Demyx liked to talk, Zexion did not; Demyx enjoyed sports while Zexion preferred to read; Demyx had many friends and Zexion could count the number of friends he had on one hand. Demyx was kind and sweet and…dare he think the next word…cute, and the mild-mannered scholar was none of those things (though Axel liked to tell him he was cute to make him flustered, and unfortunately it usually worked). Demyx was everything Zexion wasn't, but somehow, at some point, Zexion managed to grow feelings for the blond of a romantic sort and quite unlike the mild apathy which he usually felt. It was ridiculous, it was insane, it went against everything the scholar knew, but at least he admitted it to himself. But to tell the object of his affections…it was impossible, simply not going to happen. There was a slim, if any, chance that the tall boy felt the same about the scrawny, pewter haired boy, and Zexion would certainly not take that chance; it was illogical. So Zexion simply had to treat the unusual feeling as if it were a bumblebee—ignore it and it would go away, pretend it wasn't there and it would leave him alone. Probably not the healthiest thing in the world, and with Zexion's logic, he came up with a better solution: act as though he didn't care about Demyx at all, even going so far as to seemingly reverse his feelings in order to keep his true emotions hidden. Quite an elaborate plot, but if anyone could do it, it would be the schemer.

So Zexion does the most illogical thing he's ever done in his life: he acts like a jerk to Demyx in order to hide his true feelings.

"Well, too bad, then. Go in alone, wait for Riku and Sora to get here, or don't go in at all." Zexion was honestly getting irritated at this point, both by the effort it takes to use a mask and the fact that Demyx doesn't seem to understand plain English.

Obviously, Demyx wasn't taking no for an answer, as he grabs Zexion by the wrist and drags him into the water, the slate haired boy barely having enough time to drop his novel before he becomes submerged in the water. The normally calm boy loses his cool, flailing wildly in an attempt to grab anything to keep him afloat. He can't swim, and he could have sworn he had told the blond that fact. Either he didn't, or Demyx had simply forgotten. It didn't really matter, though, seeing as he was currently drowning. He chokes, water entering his lungs and restricting his air supply slowly. His vision fading, the drowning boy makes one last attempt to get ashore. He pushes his head above the surface.

"Demyx!" he coughs, as a wave comes over him, smothering him. Zexion vaguely hears a yell before consciousness leaves him.

"…ion? Zexion, please wake up!" Faint crying is heard as the slate haired boy attempts to open his eyes.

"Don't die, I never got to tell you…"

Zexion sputters, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Tell me…what?" he asks quietly.

"You're awake! Are you okay? Wait, that was a stupid question, you almost drowned! Zexy, I'm so sorry!" Demyx sobs, taking the younger, smaller boy into his arms. Zexion blushes, unused to being in such a close proximity to his crush. He tries to push the sniveling blond away, but Demyx clings even tighter to Zexion. The scholar sighs. Perhaps this wasn't a terrible way to start off summer vacation.


	3. Let's Be Friends

**80 Days of You**

**Summary: **Sora's a cross dresser. Zexion's a prick. Riku is 'too cool.' Demyx is an idiot. What do the four of them have in common? Absolutely nothing. Are they all trapped in the same messed-up summer filled with romance, confusion, and confessions? You know it.

**Authoress Note: **Chapter two for Scotty right here! I'm happy to be updating this. xMisaki-chan's chapter was cute :3 So it's my turn to try cuteness! Enjoy, kiddos!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own KH, but I do own the cross-dressing Sora :D

**Two**

The one known as 'Sora' stares at her…him…itself in the mirror, clutching the sink as a brace until its knuckles turn white; out of disgust or shock it does not know, but it does know that it has a date with the same Riku its affections had been set on for the past hell-knows-how-many years. This is the same Riku that caused the drastic change in Sora's outward appearance. Because, if the constant hints did not help you catch on, Sora is a male. He's a very attractive male, too, but no one has seen him as a guy in ten years. No one remembers that he is a he. Everyone just assumes because _she_ works at Supreme and looks damn good in a bikini top and trunks that she's a she. But no, he's still a he on the inside. He's still the same Sora that loves his old best friend Riku. The only difference now is that he dresses like a chick and gets hit on constantly.

Sora is worried that when Riku finds out he'll reject the brunet, leaving him dejected and miserable simply because of a choice he made for said silver-haired runner.

Sora hits his head against the mirror. _That _would _happen to me._

"My life sucks," he groans aloud, repeatedly hitting his head against the mirror.

He hears a ring from the doorbell coming in the direction of the front door. He pulls his hair out of the ponytail, quickly splashes off all the make-up he's been wearing, and takes off the feminine t-shirt so he gets to walk around in baggy shorts like any cool dude would. He ruffles his hair purposefully and walks to the door. "Coming!" he yells in his real voice. Carelessly, he throws open the front door, only to find Marluxia standing there.

Sora's face drops. Yep. His life sucks.

"Sora?" the pink-haired older boy queries, eyebrows shooting up.

Sora instantly shakes his head. "No, no! Oh, no. I'm…" At momentary loss for anything better, he lies. "I'm… uh… Roxas, Sora's brother," he fibs, trying to make his voice sound a little less like the Sora Marluxia knows.

Marluxia's mouth forms an O. A sly smile creeps onto his face. "You know, _Roxas_," he purrs, making Sora squirm uncomfortably. "You are _far_ more appealing than your sister."

_Gee, thanks, asshole,_ the smaller boy inwardly snorts, secretly shooting daggers. Outside, though, Sora keeps a pleasant smile. "Thanks," he says, giving Marluxia a queer look. "So what do you want, Pinky?" he asks snidely, accidentally hinting at the newfound hatred Sora holds for the frequent Supreme customer.

Marluxia growls, intrigued by the spunk his new 'friend' has. "Someone's a bit feisty."

"Look, dude," Sora grumbles, wiping his hand over his face. "I don't dig guys like you. You want me to give Sora a message? Just tell me and go home and get on with your life. You're _really_ pissing me off," Sora admits, obviously irked.

Marluxia looks taken aback. He even takes a couple steps back and pulls his keys out of his pocket like he's going back to his car. So rose the question, how the hell does he know where Sora lives? "Hmm… it seems I've forgotten my purpose for coming here. Give your sister my best and tell her I said hello."

Sora rolls his eyes. "I'll be sure to give her the memo." Under his breath he mutters something about pedophiles.

"Thank you, _Roxas_." With that Marluxia stalks off to his car. Sora can't help but stand there and glare at the man as he drives away, but being polite enough to return the half-assed wave from Marly with a middle finger to the rearview mirror.

_What an assmuncher_, Sora thinks, shaking his head as he closes the door. He walks back in the direction of the astronomical, white-tiled kitchen with black marble countertops. His house is palatial—a mansion in the upper Radiant Garden, quite a walking distance from Twilight Town or the Destiny Islands, the latter in which he previously lived. It's not that he doesn't miss his old island him with his old best friend Riku. He had decided to become as female as possible shortly after moving to Radiant Garden so he could pretend that the Sora Riku used to know never existed. Sora did remain friends with Kairi, though, who since moving Sora admitted to his sexual identity issues. Kairi doesn't mind, either. She has always found it sweet that Sora likes Riku so much as to give up his all to be the girl of Riku's dreams… Or at least _try_ to be that girl. Over the past few years their friendship had rebuilt quite a bit and they were on great terms with each other. That pleases Sora. Sora loves knowing that his chances with Riku are fair again. Unless Riku is gay: this would mean that all these years of wearing uncomfortable bras to produce a nice but faux rack and the pounds of make-up were for nothing. And don't get Sora started on skirts. He has the hardest time trying to keep guys from looking up them. What would they find if they looked up? Not a thong and a wet vagina, that's for sure.

A handful of knocks tapping out the melody to a song Sora easily recognizes as Untitled by Simple Plan strikes the front door. Agitated, Sora screams, "What the hell do you want?" He storms toward the door. "I swear to fucking God Marluxia, if that's you I'm going to kill you—"

He stops his sentence the moment he throws the door open to see Riku standing there.

How is everyone getting his address?

"Uh… Sora," Riku awkwardly inquires much like Marluxia had, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Sora fumes. "For the love of everything kinky," he spits, shaking his head in disgust. Riku blinks. "I'm not Sora, especially not as far as you should be concerned. I'm her brother Roxas," Sora rants, rubbing his forehead in irritation. He can feel the migraine coming on. He kind of likes the name Roxas now, too. It has a nice sound to it.

Roxas…

Yeah. That works.

Riku peaks a slim silver eyebrow. "Is she home by any chance?" he asks.

Sora shakes his head. "No, as a matter of fact she's at a friend's house this afternoon. Can I take a message?"

Riku pouts, disappointed, and shrugs. "Tell her I stopped by?"

Sora's heart pounds at the slightly upsetting sight of Riku looking dejected. In a moment of weakness he offers, "You wanna chill here for a while and see if she comes home early? She's not supposed to be back for a while but if you want you can just hang here instead of coming back."

_Oh what the hell did I just do? He's going to laugh and walk away. I just know it! My life really freaking sucks!_

Riku's face lights up. "Man that'd be awesome!" he excitedly says. His face turns kind of pink and he slinks back a little. "I mean, as long as it's not a problem for you or anything."

Sora's heart stops pounding, but instead reaches a steady, comfortable rhythm. He reminisces for a moment about how he and Riku were as young children- how they used to play together and spend every day together. But that? That was a very long time ago.

"Of course it's not a problem," Sora assures him, pushing the door open all the way. It is then he realizes he's still shirtless. He was shirtless in front of Marluxia too. He mentally bitch-slaps himself. _That totally explains the advances_. "Come on in."

Riku carefully steps over the raised doorway and follows Sora in, who closes the door behind his long-time crush kindly. The brown-haired wonder rubs his arm nervously, hoping that Riku doesn't notice all of the feminine things lying around the house compared to the boyish things. Like how in the living room, across from the chef's dream kitchen, is a 52" plasma screen television with three different game systems hooked up to it; more specifically a Playstation 2, a Wii, and an X-box 360. The taller, older boy's eyes gleam in interest.

"You got any good games, Yamamoto?" Riku asks, shoving his hands in his pockets, kicking off his shoes in the direction of the sliding door near the counter as if he just _knew_ that's where they were supposed to go. That really is the rule of the house, though: guests shoes go by the sliding glass door.

Sora's eyebrows shoot up. "You know my last name?"

Riku gives him a look. "You're Sora's brother, aren't you?"

"Well… Yeah…"

"Then you have the same last name as her, don't you?"

Sora flushes and turns away, scratching his head stupidly. "Oh yeah," he chuckles. "Stupid me," he mutters shamefully under his breath.

"Hey you're not stupid. It's cute when people mess up a little," Riku laughs, smile touching his eyes. Sora tries not to turn any more colors than he already has. "But you know what's cuter?"

"What?" Sora asks, finally coming with Riku into the living room.

Get it? _Coming with Riku_?

No, didn't think so.

"Whooping a new friend's ass at Brawl is. Wanna play?" Riku suggests, holding up the Wii remotes.

Sora blinks. This has got to be the best day of his life. His crush of forever and a half just called him his friend and is asking him if he wants to play a videogame they _both_ seem to love. This is a win for the history books. His eyes narrow. A smirk plays on his lips. "Bring it."

A good couple hours later and about seven stock-five matches into a tournament that the two gamers composed between themselves and computer players, Riku wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He's been using the Wii controller the entire time. Sora's been using the Gamecube controller which means it works essentially the same as Melee did.

"How are you not about to fall over?" Riku pants. He finds himself falling back onto the couch next to his new friend.

Sora waves the old-school black controller in the silver-haired socialite's face. "Suck it. I haven't been using the crappy controller this whole time."

Riku gapes, his jaw hanging low. "You had Gamecube controllers and didn't tell me?"

"I kind of thought you would notice…" Sora says innocently with a sheepish smile.

Riku laughs, nudging him with his elbow. "Man, do I feel stupid."

"Yeah, I guess you do."

Riku looks down at his cellphone that's only half in his pocket. His eyes bulge out of his head. "Oh damn. I really have to go! Time flies when you're having fun, don't it?" he asks, grinning wryly.

Sora smiles sadly back, knowing that an opportunity like this one might never come again and now it's coming to an end. It makes him feel really bad. I mean, he got so close to Riku that he had started to forget all about his little façade as "Sora's Brother Roxas" and he forgot about pretending to be a girl and he even forgot about how embarrassed he would normally be by spending two hours shirtless while playing a violent videogame with the guy he loves.

"It was nice meeting you, Riku," Sora says, holding out his hand.

For a moment he wonders if Riku will actually take it in the midst of his frantic fretting about the time, but time is still made. It's not for a handshake though. Riku takes it upon himself to pull Sora into a manly hug (if that's possible).

"I had an awesome afternoon, Roxas. We should hang out more often," he suggests. Sora blushes at this. That might just be Riku's arms around him making that happen, but the offer remains and helps him turn redder. Riku releases him and heads back to the front door. He pauses when his hand grips the handle as if he forgot something. "Oh, and tell Sora I said hey," he mumbles, throwing open the door. Behind him he calls a cheerful, "Bye Rox!" And with that, he pushes the door shut and leaves the premise.

Sora simply cleans up his living room, wondering all the while what he has done. By letting Riku in, Roxas- Sora's apparent brother –was created, and for the first time in forever Sora lost a match or two in Brawl. No one beat him. He was an amazing Marth, but Riku made an equally-amazing Link. But still, that was the best afternoon ever and no one was taking that away.

Meanwhile, Riku is shotgun in Marluxia's car with Luxord in the back, feet kicked up on Xigbar's lap.

"I can't believe you got along better with that kid than I did," Marluxia grumbles.

"Maybe you're just not good enough for the Yamamoto Twins," Luxord quietly says, folding his arms. He turns his head to look out the window.

"Aw, is Lux jealous of Ri, too?" Xigbar asks, patting his pal's shoulder. "He's the only one to get lucky with her. Her bro sounds like a looker, too."

Luxord tenses up. "The terminology _get lucky_ doesn't particularly suit the situation. They merely have good looks and are penalized by being adored by idiots. Poor siblings," he mutters.

Xigbar blinks. "Dude, I was just saying."

"I know you were _just saying_, but that girl is not someone you would _get lucky _with. The odds of actually getting with her are beyond slim. I'm guessing one in eleven thousand," Luxord says.

"So there's still a chance I could do her?"

"Will you shut up?" Riku says between grit teeth. "I'll come back there and make you wish you were fucking lucky."

"Whoa, looks like our boy is getting a little protective. What's the deal, man? When did you decide to be a softie about some chick?" Xigbar asks.

Riku shoots him a death glare in the rearview mirror. "He's not _some chick_. He beat _me_ at my own game and I can't ignore that. And he's cute, okay? I appreciate the personality and the looks. You can't _just_ focus on one or the other."

Xigbar blinks again and scratches his head. "You realize you just said _he_ instead of _she_, right?"

Riku turns bright pink. Fumbling over his words he manages to say, "yeah I meant _she_, sorry," even if he does say it faster than they can understand.

"Gotta admit, though, she is _quite_ a catch," Marluxia interjects. "There's something very interesting about her."

"Too bad she's going out with Riku soon then, huh?" Xigbar points out stupidly. Luxord kicks him in the stomach, causing him to double over the man's feet. "Oh… Ouch… Un… Cool…"

"Stop being immature, dunce," the kicker says.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK ME!"

"Just shut up before you make yourself look foolish."

"MAKE ME!"

Luxord kicks one of his feet high, shoving it in Xigbar's face where it could probably be shoved into his mouth. Xigbar screams. Luxord shoves his Airwalk-covered foot in Xigbar's mouth. Xigbar continues to scream. Marluxia rolls his eyes. Riku smirks and shakes his head while staring out the window, wondering why in hell he said _he_ when talking about Sora.

He _was_ talking about Sora, right?


	4. Whoa

**80 Days of You**

**Summary:**Sora's a cross dresser. Zexion's a prick. Riku is 'too cool.' Demyx is an idiot. What do the four of them have in common? Absolutely nothing. Are they all trapped in the same messed-up summer filled with romance, confusion, and confessions? You know it.

**Authoress Note: **I'm so sorry this took so long! I accidentally deleted everything I had written (or rather, my charming *coughdemoncough* little brother did) so I had to start over. I do like this version better that what I had, so I suppose it's alright in the long run. I'll be moving in the next month, but knowing me I'll probably focus more on writing than packing and such. Hope you enjoy this insane chapter. Poor Zexion. XD

**Disclaimer**: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"So then he goes, 'That's not a cheesecake, that's my little brother!' Isn't that funny?" Demyx cackles with laughter. Zexion sighs. Demyx had been rambling on about something for the past hour, and the younger boy had tuned him out about five minutes into his monologue of sorts.

The two teens were sitting in Baked Buns, a small bakery located in downtown Twilight Town. They had been there for just short of two hours, and Demyx had already consumed ten cookies, a brownie, two scoops of sea salt ice cream, and, to Zexion's horror, four cups of espresso. Zexion wishes that Demyx came with a warning label, something along the lines of 'Do not give me sugar if you wish to retain your sanity'. Unfortunately, he had received no such thing, and thus had to deal with a sugar-high Demyx. The best part of it all? Demyx would be sleeping over Zexion's house that night, so the slate haired boy would be forced to put up with the blond for twenty-four consecutive hours (he figures that the blond wasn't the type to actually _sleep_ at a sleepover).

The smaller boy is startled from his thoughts as he feels something collide with his face. Upon further examination, the thing he was hit with…was a croissant. Zexion narrows his eyes. Who threw a croissant at him? Specifically, who threw croissants? He has a small (read: extremely good) guess at who it had been. His idea is confirmed as he looks at Demyx, the boy trying and failing to hold back his giggles.

"You should have…hahahaha…seen your face!" Demyx gasps, probably due to his sudden hysterical fit. Zexion doesn't find it quite as amusing.

"How old are you, five? Do you really need to throw food in order to get someone's attention?" Zexion rubs the spot where he had been assaulted. Being hit by a croissant hurt a lot more than he would have expected.

Demyx stops laughing at that, his smile evaporating from his face at being scolded. His face noticeably drops, his shoulders falling. Is his lip quivering or is Zexion imagining it? Not that he imagined anything about Demyx, not at all, he didn't ever think about the blond at night-back on track, Zexion! Zexion is not, in fact, seeing things, as Demyx's lower lip forms into a pout, shaking slightly. His eyes begin to water. 'He's going to cry!' the emo boy thinks, horrified.

"Don't cry! Um…here! I'll get you some cake!" Zexion rushes over to the counter, following through with his attempt to stop the hyper boy from crying.

Demyx immediately stops pouting, a smirk appearing on his face. Oh, he was too good at getting what he wanted.

"Zexy, your bed is dirty!" Demyx announces, plopping down on the bed and putting his feet on the pillows. Zexion makes a strangled noise.

"Demyx, it wasn't dirty until you sat on it," Zexion grumbles,

straightening his comforter. A white comforter was fine for

Zexion, as the scholar was a bit...alright, a lot...of a neat freak, but it definitely wasn't Demyx-proof.

The blond boy bounces up and down on the bed, looking delighted at the air he's getting from the springy mattress. Zexion's face shows a mixture of emotions. He lets out a gasp as the sugar-high teen flops around, making sure to scatter as much dirt as possible while simultaneously messing up the bedding. Zexion thinks that that is his point, of course, though Demyx was probably just "having fun". Zexion brushes his steel-blue hair out of his eyes. Stupid emo hairstyle. He did need two eyes to see, contrary to popular belief.

Zexion walks over to his bed, sitting down gently. "Demyx, stop that!" Zexion reprimands, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to prevent his headache from getting worse.

"Fine. Party pooper." Demyx sticks out his tongue at the 'party pooper', the latter blushing a bit at the image of the blond's tongue.

"At least people show up when I invite them to do something," Zexion remarks, a smirk on his face. Demyx pouts.

"Hey, I'm sure Sora and Riku had something they'd forgotten to do, or some sort of emergency, or else they definitely would have went to the beach with us," Demyx reasons.

"Or they didn't want to go so they bailed at the last minute." Zexion holds back a snort. People are so predictable.

"See, you've dirtied my bed. This is why we don't put our shoes on the furniture," Zexion states, brushing invisible dirt off of the comforter.

"Aw, sorry Zexy! I'll clean it for you!" Demyx dashes out of the younger boy's room, leaving the latter very confused. The blond returns moments later with a vacuum cleaner, Zexion not wanting to know how Demyx knew where to find one. He plugs the vacuum into a nearby outlet, turns the vacuum on, and goes crazy. Five minutes later Zexion watches in shock as Demyx practically attacks his bed with the vacuum, nearly sucking the comforter inside the machine.  
"I know you love my suctiony head, Mr. Comforter, but Mr. Vacuum only eats dirt, not clean things!"

Zexion facepalms. He did try to stop Demyx, at least, rather than watching as he "cleaned", but it obviously had not worked, so he chose to let the blond get the vacuuming out of his system.

Apparently 3 a.m. is a good time to play video games. Demyx thinks so, anyway, as he drags Zexion from his almost state of slumber over to the entertainment system in the corner of the living room. The slate haired boy sighs. He had thought that he would be able to get a bit of sleep. But with Demyx still hyper at three in the morning, it wasn't likely. Demyx considers the multiple game systems in front of him (as the scholar didn't look it, but he was quite the gamer) and finally selects a game after what Zexion figures was a careful debate but was most likely just a round of eenie-meenie-miney-mo. Demyx grabs the first controller, chucking the second one carelessly at the tired boy. Luckily, it didn't hit any vital body parts...if Zexion didn't need to see, anyway. Clutching his eye, he picks up the controller. Demyx inserts the disc he had chosen into the slot of the game system, shutting the tray. The sugar-high blond presses buttons rapidly in an attempt to make the game load more quickly. After a few seconds, the main menu for the game appears.

Demyx presses the start button and selects the two player option, shoving the slate haired boy over after doing so. While the startled teen recovers, Demyx quickly selects the best character, which happens to be Zexion's favorite character to play as. Zexion, upon righting himself, takes one look at the screen and curses mentally. Why did Demyx get to be player one? It was his game system! And he was the one allowing the blond to keep him up all night...well, perhaps not allowing it so much as being forced to stay up against his will, but that was beside the point. He should be player one; he was the better player and therefore deserved it (or he thought so anyway, though that may have been his superiority complex kicking in). Normally Zexion would have fought tooth and nail for the first controller, but he was too tired, and he did not want to try to pick a fight with a hyper blond at this time in the morning. Sighing, the slate haired boy reluctantly chooses the second best character, who happened to be a brunette with rather large...erm...assets. Zexion absentmindedly wonders how the girl could realistically fight with those things.

The game begins. The two players were playing as a team, though the player with the most points at the end (or the one still alive) would be the winner. Both the well-muscled man that Demyx had cheated to get and the busty brunette that Zexion had been stuck with started with basic pistols for weapons.

The players quickly cleared the first room. Zexion's character walked over to the foot of a staircase, picking up a machete. After Demyx's character broke down the door, he ran over to the shelf and picked up a chainsaw. (Zexion watches, seething). The two enter the next room to be greeted by a giant zombie. It emits a high-pitched scream, causing the two teens to impulsively cover their ears. Demyx rapidly presses the attack button, only to be disturbed to find that his chainsaw needed to be charged before he could use it. He looks at the slate haired boy, but the still-sour teen ignores him completely, instead moving on to another zombie in the room. Demyx is wearing an uncharacteristic 'oh crap' expression on his face; the zombie blob moves in for the kill. Zexion takes down one zombie after another, proving that the character's appearance doesn't reflect how they actually are on the inside. How cliché. Anyway, the big macho man is about to become zombie food when in comes the pretty-girl with her machete, defeating the zombie and saving Demyx's ass.

"Thanks, Zexy..." Demyx states incredulously.

"Whatever. Remember that the next time you try to cheat to beat me."

Zexion responds coolly, moving his character to the end point of the level.

The two boys continue playing the game, Zexion with his eyes barely open. Finally, at 7 in the morning, Demyx announces, "Okay, we can go to sleep now!"

Zexion, too exhausted to even think of complaining, simply nods, drops his head to the pillow, and falls asleep almost instantly. In fact, he falls asleep so quickly that he doesn't notice as a certain blond climbs into his bed.


End file.
